Nice Guy
by Monster April
Summary: Sungmin, gadis sebatang kara yang diganggu oleh seorang prioswolf meminta bantuan pada tetangganya, Kyuhyun, yang ternyata Vampire. Tetapi Kyuhyun meminta persyaratan untuk membagi darahnya setiap Ia membutuhkannya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun ingin menyelidiki siapa Sungmin sebenarnya. REPOST! KyuVAMPIRE! MingGS! Review-nya please ;)


Apa kau percaya takdir?

**Itu kekanakan.**

Lalu… apa kau percaya cinta?

**Tidak juga.**

Jadi, apa kau percaya keajaiban?

**Dengar, apapun itu takdir, cinta ataupun keajaiban. Aku percaya kamu. Itu cukup. Apakah penting jika aku menjawab Ya atau Tidak? Takdir, Cinta, keajaiban. Itu terlalu rumit. Tidak bisakah hanya kamu? Aku ingin sesederhana itu saja.**

**Aku tidak mempercayai takdir. Tapi takdir yang membawaku untuk mencintaimu. Aku tidak mempercayai cinta, tapi cinta yang membuatku bersamamu lagi sekarang. Dan jika aku bilang aku tidak percaya keajaiban, lalu ini semua harus kusebut apa? Aku bisa melihatmu, mendengar juga menyentuhmu. Ya, itu keajaiban.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin. Gadis berusia 21 tahun yang sekarang mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Seoul. Dulu orangtuanya memiliki beberapa hotel yang cukup mewah—ya, dulu Sungmin anak yang cukup berada—tapi itu dulu, hingga saat tahun lalu ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan yang menyebabkan Ayahnya masuk penjara karena terlilit hutang yang akhirnya mengharuskan dirinya tinggal dan hidup sendiri.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah melihat bangunan dihadapannya. Bukan—bukan karena rumah atap tersebut tidak sebagus rumahnya yang dulu. Tapi pikirannya melayang kepada Ayah dan Ibunya. Ayahnya harus mendekam dipenjara—ya andaikan Ibunya masih hidup, mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi semenyedihkan ini.

Dengan langkah gontai, yeoja mungil itu memasuki rumah atapnya—yang sebenarnya milik Ahjumma-nya yang berada di Busan. Kalau saja bukan karena kuliahnya yang sudah semester empat, mungkin Sungmin akan memilih pulang ke tanah kelahirannya dan tinggal bersama Ahjusshi dan ahjumma-nya di Busan. Huft.

Sungmin tersenyum—rumah ini tidak begitu buruk, yang penting bersih. Ruang utama dengan satu set sofa plus satu tv sederhana, lalu sebuah kamar bercat biru dengan satu kasur juga satu lemari, dan di selatan ruang tamu terdapat dapur kecil dan kamar mandi. Itu cukup untuknya tinggal sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berdering. Ryeowook yang meneleponnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan memilih duduk di sofa.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"**Yeoboseyo Minnie-ya! Bagaimana tempat tinggalmu?"**

"Baik. Ini bagus, Wookie," jawab Sungmin menenangkan Sahabatnya.

"**Haruskah aku menginap malam ini? Berikan alamatnya,"**

"Tidak perlu, aku jamin tempat ini aman dan kondisinya baik. Kalau mau berkunjung besok saja, ini sudah malam, nanti aku kirim alamatnya, oke?"

"**Hm, baiklah. Yakin tidak mau aku temani?"**

"Memangnya aku pindah kerumah angker. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Disini juga terang kok, ada bola lampu dan sebagainya—aku menjamin. Jangan berlebihan." Sungmin tertawa kecil dan dibalas dengusan halus dari Ryeowook.

"**Ya Sudah, kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku, ne? Sekarang tutup jendelamu, kunci pintumu dan pergi tidur."**

"Ne, ne, ne Ahjumma!"

"**Yak kau i—" **_**pip.**_

Sungmin tertawa menang. Hahaha. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu membuat moodnya membaik walau hanya mengobrol melalui ponsel.

"Yah, setidaknya aku benar-benar tidak sendiri," gumam Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah Lee Sungmin, sekarang kau harus lebih bekerja keras!" serunya semangat.

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Ahjumma dan Ryeowook, Sungmin memilih memeriksa pintu dan jendela. "Semuanya sudah terkunci."

Sungmin terdiam di hadapan jendela. Matanya mengernyit bingung, "Bukankah Park ahjumma bilang rumah atap diseberang itu berpenghuni? Kenapa malam-malam begini malah gelap-gelapan? Hiiy—kenapa kawasan disini sepi sekali sih. Menyeramkan. Bahkan tikuspun tak ada." Gumam Sungmin beragumen dan memilih menyibakkan gordennya daripada harus melihat pemandangan rumah atap seberang yang lumayan menyeramkan.

"Aish, gordennya kumal sekali. Kurasa besok aku harus bersihkan beberapa ruangan, baiklah lebih baik aku tidur."

Sungminpun mematikan lampu dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah untuk beristirahat.

"_**Ssshhh. Apa mungkin? Bagaimana bisa semirip ini? Bahkan aroma darahnya sama. Tapi Tidak mungkin 'dia' karena gadis ini manusia. Manusia ini… darahnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Sebenarnya siapa dia?"**_dan tanpa Sungmin sadari, sesosok namja telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi dengan mata merah berkilat.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengelap peluh yang menetes. Ia sekarang terduduk di teras rumah dengan segelas air sambil memandangi rumah atap seberang rumahnya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, bahkan sampai jam sepuluh penghuninya tidak kelihatan juga. Huft, apa mereka sedang tidak ada ya?" ujar Sungmin—pandangannya tak lepas dari rumah tersebut. Yeah, dia niatnya sih ingin beramah-tamah sebagai penghuni baru, dia juga punya sopan santun. Dia menjamin semua tetangganya di bawah sudah mengenalnya. Hanya saja… sebagai sesama rumah atap mereka bahkan belum bertemu sampai sekarang.

"Tapi bunga tulip itu sepertinya sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Berarti pemiliknya ada! Aih, apa aku datangi saja ya?" Ya, yang Sungmin tahu dari rumah itu adalah terdapat serangkai bunga tulip merah yang di pasang disamping pintu. Aneh memang, tapi Sungmin tak ambil pusing.

Berbekal kue yang dia buat, Sungmin akhirnya nekat untuk mendatangi tetangga terdekatnya tersebut. "Ehem. Baiklah. Huft."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Annyeong?"

Sepuluh menit Sungmin melakukan itu berulang kali disertai umpatan kecil. Jelas-jelas Sungmn dapat mendengar suara televisi dari dalam rumah tersebut, tapi bermenit-menit berlalu keadaan tetap sama dengan dirinya yang masih terdampar di rumah atap aneh itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo? Masih hidupkah orang di dalam? Bisakah kau membukakan pintu dan menyapa tetangga barumu di seberang sini? Ha?" teriak Sungmin yang sudah sangat kesal. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sungmin menendang pintu rumah tersebut dan beranjak pergi sambil mengumpat. "Dasar!"

"_**Manusia itu egitu mirip seperti 'Dia'. **_**Bagaimana bisa manusia itu memiliki bau seperti ini… darahnya. Aroma darahnya begitu unik, apakah di pernah berhubungan dengan **_**Prioswolf**_**? Bagaiman bisa manusia dengan darah seperti itu masih hidup sekarang? Seharusnya dia sudah mati diterkam. Akh, sial… darahnya sangat… ugh. Aku harus berburu sekarang.**_**" **_

_**Wush… !**_

.

.

.

"Wookie aku sudah diterima kerja part time di swalayan! Huwa, rasanya senang sekali!" seru Sungmin senang, tak henti-hentinya yeoja manis itu tersenyum bahkan bisa di kategorikan nyengir saking lebarnya.

"Wah, jinjja? Chukkae ne~! Bagaimana tempatnya?" Ryeowook-pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

"Tempatnya sih lumayan jauh dari rumahku, tapi yah—itu adalah swalayan terdekat dari rumahku. Jadi intinya, rumahku itu benar-benar ter-pen-cil, untuk ke swalayan saja lumayan jauh. Hahahah!" Sungmin tertawa karena ucapan dramatis yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan.

Ryeowook mendengus sebal, "Aku sudah empat tahun mengenalmu, tapi sampai deik ini aku masih saja tidak mengerti bagaimana otakmu itu berjalan. Ya Tuhan. Ohya, apa kau mau menjenguk Appa-mu?"

Sungmin menggeleng lesu, "Sebelum beliau menyerahkan diri, Appa menyuruhku berjanji untuk tidak menjenguknya dan hidup dengan baik untuk menunggunya pulang. Jadi aku akan menjadi gadis kuat mulai sekarang! Jangan khawatir, aku percaya Appa-ku!"

"Hm, arraseo. Aku janji besok akan datang ke rumahmu, karena kalau sekarang kan kau harus bekerja." Kata Ryeowook lalu ponselnya berdering, "Dari Appa, sebentar ne?" Sungmin mengangguk dan memperhatikan Ryeowook yang berjalan keluar caffe.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan mulai membuka pesan masuk. Ryeowook datang dan kembali duduk.

"Wookie, kemarin aku mendapat pesan undangan untuk reunian SMA Jung Sang… huft, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi, aku benar-benar merindukan teman-teman SMA-ku,"

"Berarti kau akan pulang ke Busan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyeruput jus miliknya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah sambil menatap layar ponselnya, "Ani… mungkin aku tidak akan datang. Pertama soal masalah biaya, lebih baik aku berkerja saja daripada pergi ke reuni, dan yang kedua—" Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam dan membuangnya kasar, mata kelincinya tak lepas dari layar ponsel miliknya, "Jungmo. Baru-baru ini ada yang mengirimiku pesan dan mengaku sebagai Jungmo. Kau tahu? Namja yang pernah kuceritakan."

Ryeowook mengangguk tanda Ia tahu, raut wajahnya berubah serius bercampur khawatir, Ia menatap sahabatnya, "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu namja itu datang atau tidak ke acara reuni, tapi aku masih takut untuk pulang ke Busan. Ya, selain karena kuliah—namja itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku memilih untuk tinggal seorang diri di Seoul. Walaupun aku juga tidak tahu pasti namja itu masih tinggal di Busan atau tidak," Sungmin menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula mana mungkin namja gila itu bisa menemukanku sekarang. Seoul itu besar!" Sungmin berucap untuk menenangkan Ryeowook yang nampak khawatir juga untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

**Bagaimana kabarmu, Lee Sungmin?**

**Apa kau merindukan aku? Hm?**

**Aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan aroma tubuhmu dan juga suara jeritanmu.**

**Apa kau semakin cantik?**

**Aku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu.**

**Sampai jumpa, Lee Sungmin.**

**Jungmo.**

Itulah yang tertulis pada layar ponsel Sungmin dengan cahaya yang mulai meredup hingga akhirnya mati.

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja disini," ujar Sungmin tersenyum kepada pembeli yang baru saja pergi. Senyuman Sungmin langsung pudar kala matanya kembali menengok kearah kaca swalayan yang menampilkanpemandangan jalanan malam yang sepi. Awalnya Sungmin sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sekarang, ini menyenangakan, sungguh. Hingga pada saat Sungmin merasa ada sosok yang memperhatikannya semenjak Ia datang.

Hei, dia tidak bodoh. Jelas-jelas dia seperti mendengan suara derap langkah kaki seseorang tadi, padahal jalanan kosong melompong. Sungmin benar-benar yakin dengan instingnya yang mengatakan bahwa Ya, ada yang memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin!" tiba-tiba sebuah lengan tersambir hinggap dibahunya. Sontak Sungmin menghindar.

"Kya!" Sungmin yang melihat bahwa pelakunya barusan adalah namja penjaga swalayan tengah malam sampai pagi itu langsung menghela nafas lega. "Kau mengagetkanku, Kang Minhyuk!"

"Lagipula kau melamun terus. Ini hampir jam sepuluh, aku juga sudah kenyang tidur. Sebaiknya kau pulang…" Minhyuk mengambil tempat yang sempat Sungmin tempati.

Sungmin menatap kaerah luar dengan ragu, "Wae?" tanya Minhyuk yang sadar dengan kejanggalan Sungmin. "Apa kau takut?" tanyanya lagi tapi tak mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Kalau saja ada orang lagi di swalayan, aku pasti mengantarmu, tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku berani." Bohong. Jelas Minhyuk tahu Sungmin itu berbohong.

"Mian," Minhyuk tampak menyesal.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Bekerjalah dengan baik. Aku pulang, Annyeong."

"Aku akan memperhatikanmu dari depan swalayan, pulanglah," kata Minhyuk dan ikut berjalan keluar bersama Sungmin. "Berhati-hatilah."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menjauhin swalayan. Angin malam ini begitu dingin, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mengeratkan mantelnya sambil berjalan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menenangkan, "Huffth." Udara mengepul dari mulut Sungmin akibat cuaca yang dingin.

*Everybody hate Me, but I love you, And I Love, girl. Oh oh oh~*

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin berhenti dan merogoh saku mantelnya dan merai ponsel miliknya.

**Jangan jalan terlalu lambat. Kalau tidak aku bisa menangkapmu**.

Nafas Sungmin tercekat. Pesan dari nomor yang sama—nomor yang tiga hari kebelakan menerornya dengan mengaku sebagai Jungmo. Mata kelincinya menatap ke sekelilingnya yang gelap dengan gelisah, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Tanpa diperintah matanya memanas. Ia mulai menangis.

Dengan pandangan buram Sungmin mulai melangkah tergesa. Ia mulai ketakutan saat mendengar derap langkah santai berada dibelakangnya—mengikutinya. Rasanya lututnya bergetar tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuh, dengan nafas terengah Sungmin pasrah saat matanya mulai tak fokus dan tubuhnya limbung. Dan Ia terjatuh.

Tapi… sepasang lengan dingin menangkap tubuh gemetarnya hingga tidak jadi menyentuh aspal. Matanya mulai tak fokus apalagi dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namja yang menangkapnya malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin, dan hidung mancung nan dingin itu mengendus ceruk leher Sungmin perlahan.

Sungmin sudah tak peduli apa yang namja itu lakukan padanya, Ia malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang si Namja, dan berkata, "Tolong… tolong aku."

Namja itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sungmin dan menatap yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon karena ketakutan.

Sungmin dapat melihat meski buram, wajah namja itu… kulit putih pucat, bibir merah kissable dengan mata merah—semrah darah. Sungmin sudah tak peduli dengan keanehan namja itu, Ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang, "Tolong aku… jebal…"

Sret!

Ketika pegangan Sungmin terlepas karena yeoja itu pingsan. Dengan sigap, lengan itu kembali menangkap tubuh mungil tersebut dan membawanya kepelukannya. "Sebenarnya… Kau ini siapa? Kau… kau persis seperti yeoja itu." lirih namja itu dan menatap kosong kearah jalanan yang gelap. Namja itu mengendus sesaat. "Sial."

"Prioswolf," geramnya marah.

**Nice Guy**

By Monster April (**Adetya L. Maharani**)

Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan mereka masing-masing.

**Genderswicth**! Typo! Sistem Kebut Sejam! Ngawur! KyuVampire!

**Rated T ada kemungkinan M**

Fantasy/Drama—Romance!

**Bacotan Author :**

**Berminat? Review pleaseeee~ #wink**

**FB : Adet Clouds Vip'and Elf-suju**

**Twitter : adeeeett**

**Salam free! Free!**

**24 April 2013**


End file.
